Scavenger Hunt
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus has a sample list of five clues for a scavenger hunt and requests Severus to be his partner to solve them before the other team of Minerva and Filius does. Severus has his own Slytherin ideas.If a little mayhem ensures he considers it a bonus.


**Scavenger Hunt? **

Severus Snape was in a foul mood, that was not unusual for the tall hook nosed wizard who looked like he was quite willing to turn anybody who crossed his path into a potions ingredient without a thought had been summoned by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had been busy preparing some ingredients for some wit-sharpening potion and invigoration Draught before he had to deal with dunderheaded morons who couldn't concentrate their attentions upon their cauldrons long enough to create even a simple hair raising potion.

"You requested my presence Headmaster?" asked the potions master who was already feeling stressed by the fact that he would be finding himself behind even further in his duties to stock up the infirmary and marking those infernal dunderhead papers that were piled up on his desk thanks to the constant interruptions. "You know I have to complete the..."

"Scavenger hunt. I asked Charity Burbage for some ideas as to a Muggle type activity for Halloween that would be fun to do_._ She even gave me a sample list with five clues." interrupted Albus who was eagerly reading the piece of paper he clasped in his hand. "I'd like to see how it works out. What do you say?"

Thinking he needed to have a small discussion with Charity Burbage about proposing such inane games to the Headmaster, Severus rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to encourage the elderly wizard in pursuing such childish pursuits. "Scavenger hunt indeed." he spat, "How old are we?"

"I think you should join in on the fun." said Albus. "I convinced Minerva and Filius to team together and I wish to have you as my partner."

"_No, I think not._" Severus roared, his baritone voice rose angrily as he glared at the complacent looking elderly wizard. "_I am not at all interested in such infantile pursuits_."

"But why not Severus, It would be something different for you to do other than skulk around your quarters all the time." said Albus calmly as he flicked his wand and tidied the desk top in front of him. "Or wander around the castle corridors at night."

"I don't skulk." snarled the Potions Master as he folded his arms across his chest and looked moodily out the window at the colourful fall landscape."And I don't wander unnecessarily around the castle!"

"I really could use your help in gathering the items on the list Severus." Looking over the top rim of his half-moon glasses-- Albus gave Severus a strong dose of his patented combined twinkling eyes and disappointed child like look that usually got under the potion masters defenses.

Rubbing his fingers against his throbbing temples, Severus shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed as he acquiesced to the silent plea. "Okay, tell me the clues."

Albus grinned happily and adjusted his galsses on his nose as he read the first line from the parchment. "One, concentrate on getting a item that would be useful to keep a person healthy." He chuckled as he re-read the clue. "Could be a number of things."

Severus rolled his eyes then glared at the overly enthusiastic Headmaster. "Ambiguous clue to say the least. A medi-Potion from the Hospital wing would probably be the most logical choice. Then again I could supply that myself since I'm the one who supplies the potions."

Albus grinned as he wrote down medi-potion on the parchment then continued to read. "Two, a pair of glasses that when transfigured also serves as a face mask." Albus scrunched up his nose as he thought about that clue.

"You know Minerva's square spectacles match the markings around the eyes of her Animagus form." suggested Severus as he thought to himself that it would be interesting to find out if the Headmaster could convince Minerva to give him her glasses.

Albus crowed happily. "Thanks Severus, I am sure that you will be able to find a way to acquire them."

Gleefully Albus marked down glasses beside the clue and then scanned the list again as Severus sat back and wondered if he could fake a summons from the Dark Lord.

"Third in the list is an informants tail feather." Albus grinned with glee. "That would be an Owl, of course."

There was no response from Severus other than a raised eyebrow and a tightening of the muscles around his mouth.

Let's see now, oh yes number four is the hair of a dungeon bat." said Albus as he looked at Severus's long black greasy hair. Severus's eyes narrowed and he gave Albus a death glare.

"Don't even think of it Albus," roared Severus as he tensed to run if the Headmaster attempted even a tiny motion toward him. "My hair stays on my head just where it is thank you." He glowered and narrowed his eyes, at the elderly wizard who was obviously planning a way to acquire at least a strand. "No! You might try poly-juicing yourself sometime for a prank."

"Hey that does sound like a neat idea Severus, but I don't think it would be feasable." said the Headmaster as he eyed the long dark greasy strands of hair that ended curled slightly at Severus's shoulders. "I'm not sure my stomach could handle the grease."

"How fortunate for me." said Severus with a mocking smile."I do however have a few strands of hair caught in the teeth of my comb." He noticed a look of mock unbelief on the Headmasters face. "Funny Albus-- but yes I do use a comb."

Knowing how far he could tease the surly Professor Albus smirked and looked back at the small list.

"The last item, being number 5 is ... something strange, could be unusual and rare not normally tangible ." Albus looked confused and bewildered as he read the last clue. " Could be one of the castle ghosts but they aren't strange or rare. "

"You really want an answer?" asked Severus as he glowered at the Headmaster who nodded hopefully. "Since tangible means touchable, concrete, physically real or solid..." Severus scowled while he thought then he smiled in a way that sent shivers down Albus's spine. "I have an idea."

With that the irascible Potions master turned and with his cape billowing out behind him strode out of the Headmasters office and down the revolving staircase. The gargoyles sensed his presence and jumped aside quickly to let him leave then closed the entrance as he quickly disappeared down the corridor with a n evil smirk upon his face that confused and faintly disturbed those students who saw him.

Albus hummed cheerfully as he looked forward eagerly to finding out what Severus had planned to solve the last clue.

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Sometimes I think I should ask for an early retirement." sighed Minerva Mcgonagall as she conferred with her partner Filius Fliltwick as to what was required to satisfy the requirements of each clue. The first three were simple and could be dealt with nearly immediately.

"That fourth item could either mean one of the Dungeons winged variety of bat that flaps around the dungeons or our fellow comrade Severus Snape."

"So how do you propose getting a sample of Severus' hair?" squeaked Filius. "He isn't going to co-operate you know."

"The fourth item says the hair of a dungeon bat. It doesn't necessarily mean Severus even though he has that reputation." Minerva pursed her lips till they formed a thin line as she thought. "Dumbledore could have been a help in that case but he said that Severus will be his partner."

"Does Severus even know about this scavenger hunt idea?" Poppy asked as she rummaged through her stocks and handed Minerva a vial of calming draught. "Charity must be off her rocker to even suggest such an idea to Albus."

"Not yet but I suppose it won't be long before we will be having to deal with the repercussions once he does." Minerva answered with a sigh as she read the last clue. "The fifth item is something strange, could be unusual and rare not normally tangible.""

"One of the Ghosts? " squeaked Filius. "No—strike that idea, Peeves would fit the criteria much better."

"Peeves it is." Minerva marked Peeves name down beside the fifth clue and then said, "I'll go over to the owlery and see to getting a feather."

"I guess that leaves me to get the hair of a dungeon bat." sighed Filius.

"Are you going to get one from one of the ordinary denizens of the Dungeon or attempt to get one from our dear Professor Snape? If so, do you want me to reserve a bed for you Filius?" Poppy asked with a mischievous twinkle.

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Severus was muttering about senile old wizards and of one in particular when he met up with Minerva in the Owlery. She was looking around at some of the feathers that lay scattered about.

"Looking for something particular?" he asked silkily as he watched her pick up feathers from several different varieties of Owl. Her body moved jerkily in response as she looked up startled.

"I didn't startle you did I?" Severus asked knowing full well he had.

"_SEVERUS SNAPE! Don't sneak up on me like that_!" Minerva scolded him. _"You could cause me to have a heart attack!"_

"Merlin forbid I cause you to lose one of your nine lives Minerva McGonagall." Severus replied back calmly as he picked up a couple of feathers that obviously came off a snowy owl and tucked them into one of his pockets.

Minerva huffed and then shook her head as she watched the tall black robed wizard turn around smoothly and stride away like he was going to conquer the world, his cape billowing around him like his namesake—the bat. "Honestly, If it isn't Albus trying to drive me batty its the Dungeon Bat himself!"

Severus smirked to himself as he continued on his way to the dungeon. It wasn't every day that he could catch Minerva unawares, usually her cat like instincts would alert her to his presence. He glided into the Slytherin common room before any of them left for breakfast. They gathered around respectfully and waited patiently for him to speak.

The Slytherins gave their Head of House a look of disbelief as he explained to them how he wished for them to conduct themselves for the rest of the day.

_"You want us to be NICE to the Griffindors_?" yelped Draco in shock. "Even Potter and the Mu..." Draco's voice faltered as Severus gave him a look that sent chills down his back.

"For today, yes I do." Snape told his Godson firmly.

"But why? Isn't that sort of behaviour rather unusual and strange?" Draco persisted. The rest of the Slytherins looked at each other uneasily as they expected dire consequences for the blond.

"That is just the point my little dragon." Their Head of House purred menacingly through gritted teeth. "Now listen carefully, this is how you will..."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Afterwards Severus noticed Filius was looking around the corridors of the dungeons and his natural reaction was that of suspicion. He knew that the tiny Professor wouldn't be down there... unless... "Filius Flitwick!" he whispered in a deadly sounding whisper as he slipped up behind the dimutive man startling him. "May I help you?"

Filius turned around and looked up at the tall dark form that really did look like a malevolent bat up close. "I-I er I was just..."

"Looking for the hair of a dungeon bat." Sevrus finished his sentence with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Y-yes I was. " admitted Filius bravely as he gathered up his courage. "I know you are considered the Dungeon Bat... among the students but I wouldn't think of... I mean it would be presumptuous to ask you for a strand of your hair."

"Severus smirked and his eyes seemed to grow even darker than normal. Filius gulped for even though he was older and extremely experienced in dueling and charms, he really wasn't that anxious to end up on the bad side of one Professor Severus Snape, the former Death Eater.

"Hmmmmmm," Severus studied the elder man and then said, "Let's make a deal, I will give you one of my hairs if you can manage to get Minverva's spare set of glasses for Albus."

Filius felt relief flood over him and nodded. "Deal. I know where she keeps them!" He grinned, "I will have to sneak them out of her classroom when she heads to the Great Hall for lunch."

Severus' eyes glittered and he took out his comb with the strands of hair still enmeshed in the teeth. He untangled one and handed it to the tiny Professor who looked startled.

Severus noticed the look and growled an answer to Filius' unspoken question, "As I told our esteemed Headmaster, Yes I do comb my hair.

"Of course you do." Filius said hurriedly as he felt his cheeks blush with embarrassment. Severus glowered for a moment then with a smirk he nodded, and with a fluid motion turned and swiftly walked away with his cloak billowing around him leaving the charms professor to find his way back down the corridor and up the stairway out of the dungeon.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Don't talk, don't move, don't even breathe." Draco warned Harry, Ron and Hermione who had just entered the Potions room and made way to their seats.

"Threatening us Malfoy?" snarled Harry as he glowered at the blond Slytherin boy sitting quietly at his desk motionless, feet firmly planted on the floor and hands clasped together on the desk in front of him as all the Slytherins were doing.

"No, just thought I'd be nice for once and give you a kind word of advice." answered Draco in a whisper as he glanced back at the classroom door then returned to sitting at his desk, face forward and motionless.

"Right, like you would." said Harry in disbelief. Draco did not reply back, which made Harry wonder what trouble Malfoy was planning.

"Odd, very odd." said Hermione as she noticed how silent the Slytherins were. No sounds, no movement, no talking between themselves. Nothing. "I don't get it myself."

"None of them have spoken or moved since I got here." whispered Seamus who had arrived a few minutes before the trio. "Till Draco spoke to you just now."

"They didn't even make fun of me like they usually do." said Neville nervously as he looked at Nott and Blaise. "It's as if they all have been immobilized ..."

"**Immobulus?** **Petrificus Totalus?" Hermione questioned as she pondered the situation. "Malfoy wouldn't have been able to speak to us if that was the case."**

"Weird." was all Ron said as he plunked down in his seat and glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who sat on either side of Malfoy. They looked strange as they too were sitting at the desk with their hands neatly folded in front of them and staring.

The group of Gryffindors were feeling uneasy as they waited for the Professor to come striding into the classroom. They wondered what he would say about this peculiar situation.

As if on cue the door slammed open and the Professor's cloak billowed around him as it always did as he strode into the classroom and to his podium without any wasted movements.

The piercing glare of his dark onyx eyes traveled over each and every one of the silent motionless students who waited with bated breath. The Gryffindors still did not know what to make of the situation but not one was brave or foolish enough to enquire as to what was going on... especially when even the Slytherins were acting unlike what they were used to.

Neville, to his discomfort, felt warm drops of perspiration sliding down by his temples and into his eyes that felt like they were burning. He didn't dare blink them away as he did not wish to draw Professor Snapes attention to himself.

Snape scowled and glared suspiciously around the dungeon classroom with an intensity that confused the Griffindors and obviously terrified the Slytherins who were as if frozen in time. One could have said statues but as everyone knew, statues moved in Hogwarts.

The tension was thick as the Professor turned around and in clipped angry tones informed them that due to the fact that they were studying for their OWL'S this year, at this moment there would be no excuses accepted for poorly executed assignments or attempts to sabotage another's cauldron while brewing.

Draco paled with terror as he felt Snape's dark baleful glance settle on him for a moment before passing over to stare at poor Neville who nearly fainted.

"Consequences for disobedience will be severe." Snapes' eyes narrowed as he glowered at the fifth years and with a swish of his wand the assignment for the day known as the Invigoration Draught was magically applied to the board at the front of the room. "You have an hour and a half..."start.

An oppressively eerie silence except for the careful sounds of students making preparations for the potion filled the room as the Professor glared around and then strode toward his desk and sat down to grade some of the assignments of the previous day. He occasionally got up and checked each cauldron without saying very much to any of the students who were concentrating on their work.

It didn't seem to matter if Harry's had copious amounts of dark grey steam or that Ron's cauldron was spitting green sparks and gave off a foul odour of bad eggs. Neville's cauldron looked as if it was filled with just-mixed cement. Hermione's of course was perfect as a shimmering mist of silver vapour rose from her cauldron.

Shortly before the class ended Professor Snape ordered them to fill a flagon with their potion samples, label them with their names and deposit them at his desk before leaving the room. This was done and the Cauldrons, utensils and potion ingredients were swiftly cleaned up and put away in record time.

The Griffindors were feeling uneasy, as it was not natural for them to be ignored and not having insults hurled at them by the Sytherins who were talking quietly among themselves as they walked down the corridor to the stairs that would lead them back to the ground floor and the Great Hall.

Harry nearly leaped out of his skin and stared as Hermione tapped his shoulder and said, "You aren't listening to a word Ron or I are saying. What are you daydreaming about?"

"Er sorry Mione, but I was just trying to figure out what is going on with Snape. He had said that there would be no excuse for poorly executed assignments and yet he didn't say a word about Ron's, Neville's or my work and you know he normally won't pass up a chance to humiliate any one of us-- especially me." Harry frowned, as he felt very uneasy about the strange occurrences. "You don't think something has happened to him and some Death Eater has taken his place?"

"I don't think so. I admit there seems to be something strange going on but..." answered Hermione thoughtfully. "Remember the effects of polyjuice lasts one hour and Professor Snape didn't drink anything at all."

Ron groaned. "I wonder who the unlucky woman is then."

"_What?" B_oth Harry and Hermione turned and stared at Ron who shrugged as he explained.

"It could be-- that he could have a girlfriend and that is the why he is acting weird-- unlikely as that may sound."

"Snape with a girlfriend? Your reaching Ron," Ginny said with a shudder, "Anyway that wouldn't explain why the Slytherins are all acting out of character."

"Would so if the girl in question was actually a hag!" protested Ron as they passed by a few of their classmates who overheard the conversation.

"No I doubt there is a girl involved. Hag or otherwise." Hermione interjected into the conversation

"Could be something Snape thought up to drive us Griffindors all bonkers at once" whispered Neville shakily.

"An early Halloween trick."

"Oh right like have you ever heard of Snape participating willingly in a Halloween prank?" scoffed Seamus Finigan. "Anyway Slytherins are cruel to all they consider inferior like Muggleborns year around."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Minerva watched the students coming into the classroom with a look of puzzlement. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there seemed to be something different. Casting around she noted that everyone was in attendance so that explanation was out. Potter looked a little odd but then he often looked angry or upset after potions class. What puzzled her was the fact that all her cubs were more restive than normal as they kept glancing over at their Slytherin classmates who conducted themselves in a manner beyond reproach. A strangely surreal atmosphere enveloped the classroom as they worked. The only incident to mar the lesson was when Potter suddenly felt sick and vomited.

Concerned that he was coming down with something Minerva cleaned him up and sent him to the Hospital Wing with Hermione's help and that of Ron Weasley while she vanished the mess with a swish of her wand. Instinctively She glanced over toward Malfoy who would normally taunt Harry and she was ready to take away points and give him a detention but no. Malfoy looked just as concerned as did the rest of the fifth year classmates.

During the remainder of class Minerva had no problems but then she was a strict teacher and expected nothing less than the full attention of her students. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had returned to the room and sat down within a reasonable time after escorting Harry to the infirmary. Minerva tensed slightly as she waited for Draco Malfoy to make some snide remark but he didn't. She wondered what Malfoy was up to as she carried on with the lesson. While the class was doing their assignments she kept glancing at the blond boy who -- as far as she was concerned was acting so out of character.

Finally the period ended and she dismissed the class for lunch. She quickly made sure that everything in the now studentless classroom was just as it should be before heading down to lunch herself. As she left the classroom she heard what sounded like a situation developing in the corridor.

"Hey!" yelped Colin Creevey when Crabbe and Goyle bumped into him and caused him to fall backwards dropping his camera and scattering his books.

Minerva saw this happening and strode towards the boys who didn't notice her heading their way.

To his amazement and that of the now very puzzled Transfiguration teacher he felt himself being helped up by Malfoy with an apology for not looking where they were going. Malfoy then handed him his camera as Crabbe and Goyle also helped by picking up the scattered parchment and books and handed them to him without threatening him before heading on to the Great Hall. The figures in the paintings that hung on the wall nearby were shocked and amazed as they whispered among themselves.

Minerva was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice that her colleague and friend Filius Flitwick had slipped into her now vacant classroom to her desk.

The situation continued on throughout the day, in all the classes that Slyltherins were involved in. It didn't matter what year--The Slytherin students were being very quiet and orderly as they ignored chances to humiliate any Griffindor student they came upon. Their manners were impeachable even towards the muggleborns of any house.

sssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus entered the Great Hall for the final feast of the day and settled down into his large gold chair that sat at the middle of the High Table where the conversation was about how strange the day had been especially with how the Griffindor and Slytherin students were interacting. It made everyone except for Severus Snape very uneasy.

There where confused suspicious looks that not only Minerva, but every teacher was giving Severus who was ignoring everyone as he waited for the meal to commence. That wasn't totally unusual because there was usually one or two who were miffed at the Head of Slytherin House.

He opened his page with the five clues on it and looking at Minerva benignly asked, "Were you and Filius able to get everything on the Scavenger list?"

Filius grinned and pulled out the items he had gathered and laid them out on the table in front of him as Minerva pulled out their list. "Yes Albus, we have a potion from Poppy, my Glasses for the face mask an Owl feather for the informants tail feather," She looked over at the items in front of Filius and stared. "A hair from a dungeon bat... Filius how?" She looked sharply at Sevetrus who did his best to look quite innocent as he had the same items that he gathered for Albus setting before him.

"I loaned him your spare glasses and he gave me the hair." Filius told her with a shy half smile as he trembled slightly.

Minerva looked slightly miffed but then she shrugged, "W-e-l-l, I guess I can forgive you this time. But next time I'll transfigure you into something you most definately won't like--either of you."

Both Filius and Severus released a sigh of relief as She turned back to Albus and said, "Now for the last item we chose Peeves, as he is strange and unusual plus he is not always tangible."

"Oh, I never thought about having him for our last clue." Albus said as he leaned over to look down the table towards his partner. "Severus, did you find a solution to the last clue?"

Severus smirked as he looked up at the Headmaster and said in a silky voice. "Yes sir I did!" he didn't say anything more but went back to eating his meal. Albus felt slightly annoyed, as the Potions Master didn't elaborate any further. While Albus studied the tall thin young wizrd he felt chills down his back as if something was seriously out of kilter.

Albus gazed around at the students who were settling down at their house tables and he wondered what was wrong-- Somehow it seemed like something was missing. It seemed like the noise level was much more subdued, usually there was a lot a chatter among them as they gathered for their meal but... His piercing baby blue eyes flickered over each student sitting at one of the four tables.

The Hufflepuff students and the Ravenclaws were taking peeks at both the Griffindor table and the Slytherins then whispering among themselves. Albus silently cast a charm to enhance his hearing.

The Slytherins were all talking among themselves about nothing any more innocuous than what one would expect any of the students to be discussing. But that in itself was strange to him as he assumed that Slytherins usually schemed and made trouble for Griffindors and muggleborns.

He overheard some fragments of the whispered discussions among some of the students as the dishes piled themselves with food.

_"We were loitering in the hallway while waiting for Lee"_

_"And Snape didn't even let on that he noticed we had some of our pranks._

_"In plain sight."_

_"He didn't take any points away from You either?"_

_" No, he passed by us as if he didn't see what was going on."_

_"Bulstrode and Parkinson were in the library and helped a firstie with finding a book he needed."_

_"That is w-a-y out of character for them."_

_"Ï know but then..."_

_" Ron said it was probably a girlfriend."_

_"No! Who in their right mind would be with him?"_

_"Really? You mean they apologized for bumping into you?" The students around the Creevey brothers stared at them, stunned by Colin's revelations. The idea that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would apologize to muggleborns was unheard of._

_"Malfoy and his two goons hasn't called any of the Muggleborns that awful name all day." piped up a firstie "M...mud..., you know the one."_

_"That we do." Justin Finch-Fletcher said as he looked at the wide-eyed youngster who obviously had been told that Mudblood was not an appropriate word to say in public._

Albus blinked and stared at the Griffindor table where he noted nervous looks were being cast over at the Slytherin table and sly incredulous looks toward the staff table. Potter wasn't at his usual place but his two friends Hermione and Ron were. Albus frowned slightly as he wondered what happened to Harry this time.

Poppy wasn't in her accustomed place at the table either so Albus knew that she must have Potter in the hospital wing. She was too dedicated a medi-witch to leave her charges alone.

Albus leaned over and asked Professor McGonagall if she knew what was wrong with Harry and she turned smartly around and glared at him.

"Potter threw up during my class. Funnily enough that was just after he had potions." She glared at Severus who just shrugged and responded. "Don't look at me Minerva, the brat was fine when he left the class. I can't help it if your precious cub has a nervous stomach."

"Now why would he suddenly develop a nervous stomach?" she asked, her Scottish brogue became even more pronounced. "Were you being horrid to him again?"

"I didn't speak a word to him." Snape answered in an eerily calm patient voice. "Even if he did mess up his assignment as did Weasley and Longbottom."

Minerva's eyes narrowed with suspicion and then asked heatedly in a crisp whisper. "What are you and your snakes playing at? They haven't acted like their normal selves any more than you have."

Severus's Onyx eyes glittered as he stared back and said. "Honestly, you have on many occasions asked me to make my house be less aggressive towards your lion cubs and to be a little nicer."

"R-i-g-h-t!" Suddenly Minerva remembered the last clue in the stupid scavenger hunt list that Albus had given them. "_You planned this whole charade with Albus didn't you?" _

Suddenly everyone was listening in to the impending argument. Ghosts stopped floating around idly and froze in place waiting and listening, while both students and staff froze in place waiting to see what was developing now. Albus paled as he waited with baited breath for Severus' answer.

Snape shrugged as he looked as innocent as he could, and then answered in a rich baritone that echoed throughout the Hall. "Charade? No I can honestly say that I did not plan anything with Albus even if Halloween is nearly here. He requested that I help him and you know the last clue of that ridiculous game he insisted we try out was something strange, could be unusual and rare not normally tangible. Would you not say I found a solution?"

Minerva went to say something to her younger colleague who looked at her steadily with wide black eyes without flinching. Realizing that he had managed to fulfill the requirements of the sample Scavenger list and at the same time cause mayhem without breaking any of the school rules she turned around to glare ferotiously at the Headmaster who felt quite uneasy with the steady glare his deputy Headmistress was giving him. He suddenly felt compelled to find great interest in eating his meal quickly as he planned to make an escape from whatever she planned to do to him-- post haste.

Meanwhile Severus went back to enjoying his own meal with the deep satisfaction of knowing he had followed the Headmasters orders even if he had taken a few liberties. He also acknowledged his fellow conspirators who were beaming at him with pride. After all his 'snakes' deserved much of the credit for completing the assignment for him. He wondered if ALbus would continue with his plans to introduce this Scavenger Hunt idea to the students for Halloween now.


End file.
